Few will suggest that CCTV is not a valuable tool in the fight against crime, but many surveillance systems are failing to provide useful picture because of poor lighting solutions. Existing lighting solutions struggle to provide the flexibility and critically the flexible illumination requirements that the CCTV camera and lens require.
Many CCTV systems are installed using vari focal lenses where the target scene of the camera/lens combination can be adjusted on scene to match the particular security requirements
During the day ambient sunlight provides sufficient illumination to provide high quality even illumination CCTV images. However during the more vulnerable hours of darkness these cameras fail to provide high quality CCTV without adequate illumination.
Traditional illuminators have a fixed beam angle which can not be altered to match the view of the camera